A driving circuit of a traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is generally an external integrated circuit module, and the LCD is packaged through a Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) structure. With the development of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) semiconductor technology, the popularity of narrow frame technology, and under the requirement of cost reduction, an integrated circuit arranged on a peripheral region of an LCD television panel is gradually becoming a research focus, in which a Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology is a typical example.
In a GOA driving panel, a row scanning driving signal circuit is manufactured on an array substrate during a manufacturing procedure of the array substrate of the LCD, so that row-by-row driving scanning of pixel units can be realized. With respect to the GOA driving panel, not only a welding procedure of an external integrated circuit can be reduced and an integration level thereof can be improved, but also a production capacity thereof can be improved and a production cost thereof can be reduced. Therefore, the GOA driving panel has become a development trend in recent years.
With the popularity of narrow frame technology, large-sized LCD also needs corresponding technological support. However, when the GOA driving panel is used in the large-sized LCD, there is a delay between a gate driving signal at an input end of a gate signal transmission line (i.e., a scanning line) and the gate driving signal at a terminal of the same gate signal transmission line (i.e., the scanning line) due to the influences of resistors and capacitors in the display panel. As a result, non-uniform display and image flicker will be generated.